Demand for bandwidth by enterprises and individual consumers continues to experience exponential growth. To meet this demand efficiently and economically, data centers have to achieve ultra-high density cabling with low loss budgets. Fiber optics have become the standard cabling medium used by data centers to meet the growing needs for data volume and transmission speeds.
Individual optical fibers are extremely small. For example, even with protective coatings, optical fibers may be only about 250 microns in diameter (only about 4 times the diameter of a human hair). As such, hundreds of fibers can be installed in cables that will take up relatively little space. However, terminating these fibers with connectors greatly increases the space required to connect cable segments and communication devices. Although multiple fibers may be arranged within a single connector, the resulting connection component may still increase the space used by the optical fibers by 20 to 50 fold. For example, multi-fiber connectors such as those using multi-fiber push-on/pull-off (MPO) technology may connect 12 or 24 fibers. However, a typical MPO connector may have a length of about 30 millimeters to 50 millimeters and a width of about 10 millimeters to 15 millimeters. Multiplying these dimensions by the hundreds of connections in a typical data center results in a significant amount of space devoted to these cable connections. In order to cost-effectively increase data transmission capacity and speed, data centers must increase the number of fiber optic cables and, therefore, cable connections within existing space. Accordingly, data centers and other communication service providers would benefit from a multi-fiber connector having a reduced profile capable of securely connecting multiple fibers while requiring less space than conventional multi-fiber connectors.